My Little Pokemon 2: Family Secrets
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Lighten and Rainbow are cleaning Lighten's attic when they come upon a chest. They look in it and find dozens of books but one stands out. They look at it and find it's a journal that belongs to Soarin. What do they find out about the Wonderbolt? Read and find out!


My Little Pokémon 2: Family Secrets

By: ash latias fan 101

Chapter One: The Journal

It was at least two months since Rainbow and Lighten were transported to the Pokémon world. Lighten and Ash were still going strong in their relationship. Lighten would always let Ash know beforehand when she would come to see him and the two would always talk to each other using the heart shaped crystals.

Right now Lighten and Rainbow were in Lighten's attic cleaning it up and organizing it. "There almost done." Rainbow said as she but a small box on a self. "I know and thanks for helping me Rainbow." Lighten said as she pushed a chest against a wall.

"What's in that?" Rainbow asked pointing to the chest. "I really don't know, so let look." Lighten said as Rainbow glided over to her friend. "Ok open it." Rainbow said as she landed. Lighten then opened the chest and they saw a lot of books, but one book stood out from the others…

"What's this?" Lighten asked as she pulled it out. When they saw the cover they gasped. It had, 'Journal of Soarin' written on it. "What's this doing it my chest, in my attic, in my house!?" Lighten asked excitedly. "I don't know and don't care." Rainbow said as she snatched the journal from Lighten.

"Let's read it." Rainbow said. "Ok come on we can get something to drink and read it." Lighten said as she took the journal from her friend and put it in her saddle pack and closed the chest. Then the two Pegasi flew down from Lighten's attic and out of the house to a small café to get something to drink as they read the journal…

Chapter Two: Sisters!?

Lighten and Rainbow were sitting at a table in a small café. They were reading the journal. "Rainbow look read this entry." Lighten said pushing the book over to Rainbow who was drinking a smoothie. Rainbow moved her head so she could read it.

"Oh my gosh!" She said excitedly. "I know Soarin and Spitfire are married." Lighten said quietly. "This is so awesome." Rainbow said as she turned the a few pages to read another entry. When she read it she had a shocked look on her face as she looked up at Lighten.

"What." Lighten said excitedly. "Read." Was Rainbow's reply as she pushed the journal to Lighten. Lighten read the journal entry…

It read:

_**Dear Journal,**_

_** I have to say this has been the best day since me and Spitfire got married. We now have two beautiful daughters named Rainbow Dash and Lighten Love…**_

That was where Lighten left off. She looked at Rainbow and Rainbow looked at her. "WE'RE SISTERS!" they said really loud. Rainbow choked on her words while Lighten didn't say anything. Soon Lighten was over her shock and said something. "I bet that's how I can fly as fast as you." Lighten told Rainbow.

"Yeah but can you believe it, first of all we're sisters and second of all our parents are Soarin and Spitfire." Rainbow said excitedly. "Come on let's go tell the others." Rainbow said. "Ok and after that I need to go tell Ash." Lighten said as they stood up.

"Alright let's go tell them." Rainbow said as they left the café after paying the bill. "Right." Lighten said as she put the journal in her saddle pack. The two sisters then flew off to go tell their friends…

Chapter Three: Telling the Others

"Twilight!" Lighten called when both her and Rainbow saw the Alicorn. "Hey you two what's going on?" Twilight asked. "Oh Lighten how's Ash?" She asked. "He's great. He told me he just finished traveling in the Sinnoh Region which was where we were when we were there." Lighten said. "Wow that's a lot of 'W's." Rainbow said.

"That's cool so what's going on." Twilight asked. "Well we were cleaning up my attic when we opened my one chest that I forgot I had and we found a journal that belongs to Soarin; one of the Wonderbolts and we read this one entry and found out that we are his and Spitfire's children." Lighten said. "That means that you two are sisters." Twilight said. "Yes we know." Rainbow said. "We need to tell the others." Twilight said. "Come on lets go." Lighten said as the three flew to Twilight's where they were going to meet the others…

"So what ya'll need us for?" Apple Jack asked. "We have something we want to show you." Lighten said as she took the journal out of her saddle pack. She set it down and opened it up to the page were the one entry was.

"Read this; out loud please AJ." Lighten asked politely. "Sure thing." Apple Jack said as she started reading the entry. "What you two are sisters!?" Pinkie Pie said after Apple Jack finished. "Yes we are and look whose journal this is." Rainbow said as she closed the book to show them whose journal it is. "Wait so you two are sisters and are the daughters of Soarin from the Wonderbolts?" Rarity asked.

"Not only Soarin." Rainbow said as Lighten turned to another entry. "Now read this." Lighten said. Apple Jack read the entry. "So you're the daughters of Soarin and Spitfire from the Wonderbolts?" Pinkie asked jumping up and down when Apple Jack finished. "Yes we are." Rainbow said.

"Ok I need to go tell Ash!" Lighten said as she lightly touched the crystal heart around her neck. "She's dying to tell him isn't she?" Rarity asked. "Yes she is." Rainbow said quietly as Lighten said Ash's name.

When Ash replied Lighten asked if it was a good time for her to come and see him; both her and Rainbow. Yes, Lighten is able to take anypony with her as long as they were lightly touching her. When he replied yes Rainbow lightly pressed her wing against Lighten's and Lighten put the journal in her saddle pack. Soon they were gone; going to the Pokémon world…

Chapter Four: Telling Ash…

When Lighten opened her eyes she was in a room that had a lot of stuff thrown around. _"So this is how he keeps his room?'_ Lighten asked herself as she looked around. _'Well Rainbow and me can help him clean it up.'_ Lighten thought as she looked over at Ash.

"Sorry about the mess." Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Rainbow looked around. "You know maybe we can help you clean it up." Rainbow said. "Nah I can do it you two don't need to worry about it." Ash said.

"Nope we're helping." Lighten said as she trotted over to Ash. Ash kneeled down hugged Lighten. "Ok you two come on." Rainbow said as the two pulled apart. "So what did you guys want to tell me?" Ash asked.

Lighten quickly pulled the journal out of her saddle pack and set it on the floor. "This is a journal of one of the famous Wonderbolts." Rainbow said as she trotted over to her sister and Ash. "Remember I told you about them." Lighten said. "I remember that." Ash said with a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?" Rainbow asked. "Well, when Lighten told me about them she talking in a very hyper voice." Ash said.

"Well I would've done the same thing we both look up to the Wonderbolts." Rainbow said. "Ok back to the original subject." Lighten said. "Alright." Ash said. "You see we found this in my attic of my house and we were reading it when we read this…" Lighten said as she opened the book to the page with the one entry on it. "Read it; it will tell you what we want to tell you." Rainbow said. Ash gave her a weird look but picked up the book and read to where Lighten had.

"Wait so you two are sisters?" Ash asked looking up at the two Pegasi. "Yup." Rainbow said. "You should have seen us; we yelled that out." Lighten said while a slight blush crossed her cheeks from earlier with Rainbow at the café.

"So who's is this?" Ash asked. "This is Soarin's he's one of the guys from the Wonderbolts." Rainbow said. "Ok but who's Spitfire?" Ash asked. "She's one of the girl Wonderbolts." Lighten said. "So we're related to two Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said excitedly, "And each other!" She said quietly but excitedly.

Lighten looked over to her sister and rolled her eyes. "Well we should have guessed that. I'm the only one except the Wonderbolts who can go as fast as you, well I can go faster than you Rainbow." Lighten said. "True." Rainbow said nodding her head, agreeing with Lighten.

Ash smiled at this and looked at Lighten. _'Well we can't spend time together.'_ Ash thought. "Something wrong Ash?" Lighten asked. "No nothing's wrong." Ash said. Lighten looked at Ash with a worried look on her face. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Lighten how about you take me back to Equestria and then come back here I think Ash wants to spend time with you." Rainbow whispered. "Alright." Lighten said.

"I'll be right back Ash I'm going to bring Rainbow back to Equestria then I'll come back here." Lighten told Ash. "Ok I'll be right here." Ash said. Lighten nodded her head and put the book back in her saddle pack as Rainbow rested her wing on hers. "I'll be back." Lighten told Ash before she used the crystal to go back to Equestria…

The two Pegasi, in a flash of light, appeared in the same room they were before at Twilight's house. "Glad you're back." Twilight said. "Well I'm heading back in a few minutes." Lighten said. "Me and Ash are going to spend some time together." She explained. "Well be careful." Twilight said. "Ash wouldn't let anyone hurt me you should know that Twilight." Lighten said.

"True." The Alicorn said. "Well I'm going to my house real quick then I'm heading back." Lighten said as she walked to the door "I'll see you two later." She said as she flew out the door and to her house. "Well there she goes." Twilight said. "Well how did Ash react?" She asked Rainbow…

Lighten flew as fast as her wings would let her to her house. When she got there she went straight to her attic and looked through the chest to pick out a book or two to try out. "There I'm good." Lighten said as she put her coat on. "Now time to go." She said looking down at her crystal.

"Ash." Lighten mumbled as she touched the crystal. "I'm here." Ash said. "I'm coming back now." Lighten said. When Ash said she was good to go, Lighten used the crystal to go the world of Pokémon…


End file.
